


The Story of the four seasons

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, retelling of the story of Hades and Persohone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek Hale, God of the underworld, takes Allison Argent, daughter of Victoria Argent, Goddess of Nature, with him to the underworld, everything on earth changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of the four seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Written to complete my Teen Wolf Bingo Card on tumblr

Victoria Argent, goddess of nature, flowers and trees, kissed her daughter’s forehead. 

No words could describe the pride she felt when she looked at Allison. No words could describe Allison's beauty, her kindness and her intelligence. 

But Victoria Argent wasn't the only one who had noticed how her once so small little girl had grown into a woman. 

Derek Hale, god of the underworld, had noticed it too. 

For years he had spent his time all alone, ruling over the spirits and the death. For years he had been sitting on his throne, deciding who deserved to be punished and who didn’t. For years he had been surrounded by darkness and blackness. 

Today he was going to end that. Today he would take whatever no one had wanted to give to him. Today he would make Victoria’s daughter his. 

While Victoria Argent watched her daughter dance through the garden, surrounded by glooming flowers and guarded by singing birds, Derek Hale grabbed his horses and his carriage to make his way to the surface, his way to the light. 

While Allison danced out of sight, her angelic song was interrupted by the earth bursting open. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened when the young God, who was always described as grumpy and dark, showed himself in full glory. 

“You're going to be my wife.” Derek held out his hand and while Allison was still staring at him, she placed her hand in his. 

“How do I know I want that?” She whispered, but it was already too late.

Derek’s strong arms lifted her up and placed her next to him in the carriage. 

Before Allison could alarm her mother, the carriage disappeared to the underworld once again, the earth above them healing as if nothing had happened. The whole way down Allison looked around. She noticed the hands reaching out to her. She heard the screaming voices and the whispers to forgive them their sins. One time she wanted to bent down to help someone in need, but Derek gently forced her to keep her back straight. 

“Those souls are forced to undergo their punishment.” He explained, while he ordered his horses to slow down to give Allison the chance to look around. “I know how I’m described.” He didn’t flinch, didn’t blink, didn’t tense a muscle. “No one here didn’t deserve what they undergo.” 

Allison looked around. She wondered what the people had done to deserve a punishment like this. Little could she know, that one day she would be the one deciding the kind of punishment souls would undergo, day after day, night after night.

Eventually the horses and the carriage held still. 

In the middle of the underworld, there where the Styx met the shore, stood two thrones. They were made of bones and skulls and they were looking over the entire kingdom. 

As far as Allison could look, she saw darkness, shadows and blackness. 

That’s why Derek kept on looking at her. That’s why he kept on looking at the lights in her eyes, at the bright smile, even though it was slowly fading already, at her smooth skin that was even shining in the weakest of lights. 

“I would love to invite you to dinner.” Derek gave her his hand again and lead her to one of the thrones. Just as he had expected, the throne seemed made for her. He noticed how her hands caressed the guardrail and how she crossed her legs with the elegance of a queen. 

“I’m not hungry.” Allison answered, but she didn’t move, didn’t stand up, didn’t ask him to bring her back. 

He wasn’t sure if he would have brought her back. He was Derek Hale and for far too long he had been denied all the pleasures the others had enjoyed. He had not stolen something that didn’t rightfully belong to him. He had just taken what no one would willingly give him. 

“Just one bite.” Derek pointed at the apple, filled with all the wisdom and secrets of the underworld, on the plate that was served to her and eventually she gave in. 

She opened her lips and Derek watched her teeth piercing the delicate skin of the blood red apple. She took one small bite, barely enough to be tasted, but when she swallowed the small piece with all the information hidden inside of it, his lips trembled a little as if they were about to smile.

In the mean time Victoria Argent searched all the land for her precious daughter. She asked the God of the sea to search the water. And she begged the God of the sky to check the heaven above her. 

There was no sign of Allison. 

Not on earth. Not in the water. Not in the sky. 

And while Victoria kept on looking, she forgot her own duties. 

The flowers stopped growing, the birds stopped singing. All the trees lost their leaves and the sunshine lost it’s warmth. 

Farmers started to complain about their crops and their harvest, both ruined beyond repair. 

Women started to complain about the lack of flowers they could use to create their own crowns. 

Eventually Victoria traveled down into the underworld, only to find her daughter on the throne next to the God she hated the most of all. “I want my daughter back.” Victoria yelled, but as usually Derek didn’t react at all.

“Your daughter belongs to me.” He lifted his chin a little and he placed his hand on Allison’s pale skin, losing even more of it’s color now because of the lack of sunlight. 

“My daughter belongs to no one.”

But no matter how much Victoria bagged the God of the underworld to give her her daughter back, the God didn’t give in.

“Allison? Do you want to stay here?” Victoria turned towards her own daughter, hurt by the sight of her lifeless eyes and moveless face. 

“It's not too bad, mother.” Allison didn’t smile and like a true queen she hid her emotions behind a mask.

“You can’t stay with this monster!” Victoria tried one last time, but both Derek and Allison didn’t answer, didn’t react, didn’t move. With her heart full of pain and her head filled with sadness, Victoria eventually visited the God of all Gods to pledge for her daughter’s freedom. 

“There is not much I can do for you.” Chris shook his head and he sighed. Allison was his daughter too and if he had had a choice, he would have picked a different life for her. But he didn’t have a choice. He couldn’t deny Derek the one thing he himself had always longed for. “I will talk to Derek and see if we can find a compromise.”

Although Derek wasn’t willing to give up the love he had longed for, he eventually decided to let her go. He granted her the best horses and his prettiest carriage, but when Allison rode back into the sunshine, a tear was rolling down her cheek because she was leaving one half of her dark heart behind.

The next six months Allison spent with her mother, under the watchful eye of her father. She sang songs with the flying birds and created crowns with the blooming flowers.

Her mother braided her hair and kissed her forehead. 

But after six months, Allison’s heart longed for it’s other half, longed for the husband she had started to love since the moment she had stared into his eyes. 

She asked her mother for permission and with the horses and the carriage that Derek had given her, she traveled back to their kingdom. 

During the next six months, while Victoria mourned and ignored her tasks, Allison decided over guilty and not guilty, side by side with the ruler who had been carrying all of this on his own shoulders for far too long. 

After those six months Derek sent her back to her mother. 

Once again she sang her songs and braided her crowns. And once again she traveled back after six months.


End file.
